The untold truth
by Renny224
Summary: What if the handsome Duke Devlin had a secret of his own? Stay Tune for more. (Also I'm not sure who to pair Duke with yet, but if you have any suggestions please leave some comments in the review box).


Prologue

You may not believe this, but I was born a woman. Not a devilish flirt who runs a billion-dollar company or a cocky, snobby, bastard some may call or believe about me. Yes, I know this is so hard to believe coming from a successful rich kid who has everything in life like money, fame and power, but that isn't all I want. No what I want is to be recognized for who I am not just on the inside, but on the outside too.

Past: Duke Devlin's POV

To start things off before I was even born my parents wanted nothing more than to have a child of their own. The gender didn't matter as long as they had a healthy baby in their lives, everything seemed to be fine, but that all changed when I was born. As the pregnancy grew on my mother started getting weaker and weaker. By the time it hit the 7th month she could no longer stand or even eat by herself.

With each passing moment my mother's unknown illness was taking a strip of life from her fragile body. My father grew frantic to find a cure for this disease by having him and my mother travel to the best doctors around the world not knowing that it would cost him later on. To no avail no doctor could find out what was wrong with her.

When the day came for me to be born her fragile body couldn't handle the amount of pressure the labor put on her body, so by the time I drew in my first breaths of air my mother drew her last. When my father found out his one true love, died giving birth to this beautiful baby girl he wailed in despair.

When that baby girl opens her eyes for the first time he couldn't help, but smile softly as his eyes looked back into a pair of bright green eyes. The same eyes his wife had when he first meets her. From that day he named her after her mother, "Deidra Deva Rose" and promised her that he wouldn't let a single hair on her head be harmed.

Over the next two years from when I first yelled or babbled my first words "Da-da," and learned how to crawl and walk the Rose household was filled with joy and laughter. There wasn't a day that went by where you didn't hear a squeal of joy coming from the household, but that all changed when I turned five years old.

Around this time in my life my father was piled high with bills after bills and to top it all off my father's company "Rose Corporations" wasn't doing so well either. My father took out so many loans to keep the company standing on its own two feet for a while before he needed more money. Instead of closing down the company and selling it he instead asked for more money from some gang and promised them that he would pay them back in full.

Later when Rose Corporations was shut down by the government my father used the last of his money and sold most of our furniture off to get a small crappy apartment in the south side of China. During this event my father was due to pay back the money he had gotten from those men. My father asked them for one week and then he would give them the money plus a 50% bonus for the extra week they allowed him to have.

These people agreed to my father's wishes and allowed him one more week. In return he would give them the full amount plus the fifty percent more he had promised them, but by the end of the week my father was still missing twenty-five percent of the money. These men were furious that they haven't gotten their money yet. They even threaten me a three-year-old girl who was too oblivious to the dangerous creatures lurking in the shadows all-around her. They promised him that if they didn't get their money in the next 48 hours that they would have their way with me.

My father didn't want this to happen to his little girl so he sent her off to live with his best friend Cecelia who lived with her husband in the northern outskirts of battle city. He promised me then that when everything blew over that we would be able to see each other again.

When I look back on everything now I would have laughed at how naïve I was for thinking that the promised he made me would be the last time that we ever spoken to each other. About 2 days later I overheard Cecelia talking to 2 detectives in the living room about how they found pieces of my father's body in an alley way behind our crappy apartment. At this point in my life I didn't know who to turn to in fear that something bad would happen to them.

During the next few weeks I couldn't eat, sleep or even talk. Every day when I came back from school I went straight to my room not bothering to answer any of Cecelia's questions. It was then her husband Maximillion returned home from his trip to Egypt. When I first meet Max, he was quite different from any other person that I have met.

At first I thought he was going to be like Cecelia who was always concerned for my wellbeing, but he was the exact opposite. Whenever I didn't eat he would grab my plate and say "more for me than," a whenever Cecelia tried to have a conversation with me he would simple pull the attention away from me and onto another topic like himself. At first I thought he just hated me with a great passion, but instead he cared for me more than any other person in my life has.

Over the next 2 years I felt more at home than I ever was since I was too young to remember the times with my real father, but I still appreciated everything he has done for me. Just like how I appreciated everything Max and Cecelia has sacrificed for me. They adopted me into their family and for that I would give up anything to pay them back a billion times over. Once again I was the happiest girl alive, I had a step-dad and mom that cared for me so much and no one could break that bond between us.

Even though this happened so many years ago I can still remember this day so clearly then the rest. On my 5th birthday Max took me to his office to retrieve an item he had received from the 2 detectives who worked my father's case. It was a necklace that my father wore the night he had died. It had a beautiful red rose attached to front of it with shimmering greenish leaves in the back of it. As I held this necklace in my hand I burst into tears remembering the moment my real father told me that every heir of the Rose family would receive a similar piece of jewelry (of our choosing) with a rose symbol embedded in it.

When I stopped crying I quickly put the necklace on and gave Max a big hug, thanking him over and over for returning this item to me. When I stopped crying I started to drag him out of his office, so that we could hurry home to show Cecelia. When we arrived at home as I was climbing out of the car Max noticed the front door was open, so he told me to wait inside the car. After a few minutes of waiting I heard a crash come from the inside, so I went inside to investigate.

"Max?" I whispered softly into the small house as I pushed the front door open. When I didn't hear a reply back I went further into the house when I heard several voices coming from the living room. I quietly looked around the corner to see 2 men holding Max down on the ground while another was holding Cecelia by her hair while holding a knife toward her neck.

"Where's the girl?" A man in a black skull mask questions them.

"I would rather die than tell you-you brute!" Cecelia yells at him as the man in the red skull mask pressed the blade into her neck drawing a bit of blood.

"Now wouldn't that be an easy death." The man in the black skull masks reply back at her.

"Now tell me where the girl is or I'll stab your husband for every minute you waste." The man then grabs another long blade that hangs from his waist and starts to walk toward Max. It was then Cecelia looked my way and saw me. She shook her head at me trying to tell me to leave, but boy did I not listen. I turned and grabbed one of the umbrellas hanging by the front doorway and ran into the room surprising the villains while at the same time horrifying my step-parents.

I started to beat the man holding Cecelia with the umbrella with all my might. At the time I thought that using an umbrella was the best weapon to use, but turns out it might have been the worst thing to choose from when going against a grown man that looks like a wrestler. The man in the red skull mask came up behind me and snatched the umbrella from my hands chuckling to himself.

"What? Did you think that this little thing could hurt us?" He mocks me as he takes the umbrella in both hands and in one fell swoop he smashes it on his knee breaking it in two. I watched horrified as the pieces fell onto the ground. He laughs as my face turns bright red a with anger I ran at him and start to hit him with my tiny fists.

"Leave us alone y-you big, ugly, gorilla man!" I yelled at him. I wish to this day that those words hadn't just flew right out of my mouth. His face turns from true delight to pure rage and growls at me.

"That wasn't very smart of you kid." He replies at me as he yanks me off of my feet by my hair and boy did it hurt. From the pain I started to cry big crocodile tears. At the corner of my eye I could see Cecelia pleading at the man to put me down that I was only a child, but he didn't even listen to a peep of what she was saying.

"Hey men? What does a big, ugly gorilla look like?" He questions them.

"Oh-oh they usually have a ton of huge scars all over their body!" One of his men replies.

"Oh really?" He questions them.

"Yah and they usually have one eye." The brute holding Cecelia replied.

"Hmmm..." He replies as he hands me over to another guy in the room.

"Then let's see..." He starts to walk over towards Max. "A gorilla with one eye you say" He knees down in front of Max smirking as my step-father started to violently struggle against the men holding him. One of the men holding him in place grabs his chin. Making him look directly up at the man in front of him. Slowly the man pulls a small knife out of his pocket and raised his blade above Max's head.

I tried to look away, but instead he made me watch as the guy in front of me painfully imbedded the sharp blade into Max's left eye. No matter how much Max screamed for them to stop they wouldn't. He just continued to drive the dagger deeper into Max's head until he felt satisfied with his work. I didn't know if Max was still alive or not from the amount of blood that was pouring out onto the living room floor.

I was so scared that I couldn't even move or scream. Frozen in my little world I didn't know that the man in the red mask got up onto his feet and starts to walk towards me. Like a switch something snapped inside Cecelia and with all her might she bite into her holder's hand and tore off some skin from his hand.

The man yelps in pain and drops the knife he was holding to Cecelia's neck. He then threw Cecelia to the side, clutching his hand as blood trickles from his hand onto the floor. "You Bitch!" He yells at her in pain. Cecelia spits outs the piece of skin she tore from the guys flesh and scrambles from the ground grabbing the long blade. She then rushes forward with all her might an embedded the blade into my holder's side.

The man screams loudly and drops me onto the ground. Cecelia then grabs me by the hand and makes a quick dash up the stairs. With all of our might we ran into my room and where we closed and locked the door behind us. We then ran over to my dresser and shoved it right in front of the door just as the brute started banging on the door. As the banging on the door grew louder Cecelia grabbed me and pulled me towards a painting on the left side of my room and pulls it off the wall revealing a small hole a child could fit into.

She whispered harshly, "Whatever you hear don't come out you hear me."

"B-but Cecelia what about you." I questioned her.

"My child…" She shakes her head right before she leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "…I can't fit in there, but I will always be right here." She points to my heart. I remember her heartbroken smile as she looks down at me.

"B-b-but you can't go out there. Those men will h-hurt you!" I hold onto her shirt not wanting to ever let go. I can't really remember if I was crying or not, but as soon as I heard a crack from the door she yanked me away from her and pushed me inside the hole quickly. She then placed a finger on my lips, telling me to be quiets as she picks up the painting and places it back on the wall.

I scooted back further into the hole as I heard more banging sounds coming from the door before I heard a loud crash. I heard loud shuffles of movement coming from in front of me before I heard.

"Where is the girl!"

"You never find her y-you monster!"

"Well then if we can't have her." I heard a small chuckle. "Then no one can." The man says in a deep raspy voice.

"But first I must give you my other gift towards your family." The man laughs evilly.

I listening closely as I heard a shuffle of movement walking toward the right side of the room. I heard Cecelia pleading for them to stop before a piecing scream echoes throughout the room. I placed my hands over my ears to drown out the painful sounds she was making. At first she kept on shrieking pleading for them to stop, but after a while her voice slowly started to die out before I heard nothing.

I don't know how long I waited inside that hole, but as soon as I heard the front door close I moved myself out of the hole and crawled towards the opening where I softly moved the painting aside and was greeted with a gruesome sight. I ran quickly over toward Cecelia not noticing the large amounts of blood on the floor and started to shake her.

"Cecelia?" I questioned her.

"Mommy?"

"Wake up." I pleaded her so many time that I didn't notice the tears running down my face as I shook her some more.

I didn't know how long I was shaking her, but after a while the police came. From what I've been told years later I was there shaking her dead corpse for maybe two or more hours until the police arrived at the scene. I was taken away from the house to the hospital with Max. Since I was in a state of shock I didn't pay much attention to everything around me. Soon after to keep me safe the max and police decided to send me off to England with new identity where then I was given the name Diane Rose.

I went to an all-girls boarding to have a good education and so on, but it wasn't enough. I was paranoid of people looking at me in school. I was so scared to the point that whenever a clown mask came near me I ran away. You might be wondering how come I'm run a company that is called "Black clown" if I'm afraid of clowns. Let's just say it's part of the persona I created for myself.

To continue from there after I graduated from the boarding school I meet my best-friend Anna. You could say she is my girly knight in shining armor. She taught me to never let my fears conquer me, but for me to conquer them. Since then I became so outgoing and again I wanted to be a part of the world around me. It was then Anna showed me the world of crossdressing at the age of 10. This is the time where I learned how to wear boy clothes so perfectly for you young ladies out there.

After a while I noticed how no one would pay less attention to boy in England, so to help with my paranoia Anna suggested I use my disguise as a safety blanket. At first I thought she was crazy, but after a while I started to get used to it. Dressing as a boy took away some of my fears, but it still didn't help with my fear of clowns.

As I grew older Max noticed I was highly intelligent like my father, so he wanted to ship me off to another school in France, but I was reluctant to go. That was until I found out that Anna was being shipped off to France as well by her parents. The next thing I know I was getting on a plane to Paris the city of romance. France was the place where I first caught a glimpse of the game Dual Monsters. I was surprised to hear that max created this game, I mean I never figured him as a gaming type of guy.

I remember when this game first came out and children and adults were playing it all over the world. So many people came together for this card game and it blew my mind away. That was when I decided to create a game just like Max. A game that would again draw people together to make bonds and ever lasting friendships. It took me two years to create this game, but it was so totally worth it. The only problem I had was a creating a title for it.

"Sooo what are you going to call that?" Anna asked as she lays down on my bed.

"I don't know…How about Devil Monsters?"

"No boooring." She makes a fake yawning sound.

I scratch my head, "…Dice-yi-oh."

"Nope too Yu-Gi-ohish."

"Oh oh The Dungeon of Evil!" I reply excitedly.

"Now that's a mouth full." She exaggerates.

"Really? Well what would you call it then. Oh mighty Anna." I say sarcastically.

She sits up on the bed before she gave me a sly grin before replying, "Dungeon Dice Monster because…you know that game has monsters and a dice."

I grumble to myself as I look up at her from sitting on the floor. "How do you do that?" I question her. Anna sticks her tongue at me before saying, "It's my secret to keep." She places a finger on her lip before hitting me in the head with a pillow which as you know it ended in a pillow fight which she won. To this day she brags about how I would've still be trying to figure out a name for my game, but with my smarts I would've been able to figure it out. Right.

Anyway moving on from that point when I turned the age of fifth teen I started my company "Black Clown." Naming the company after the gang that ruined my life was the step I needed to take in turning my life around, but even if I'm not afraid of clowns at this point of my life I still hate them with every fiber of my body. Throughout the years, I created a personality for my crossdressing side. I would act like a sexy, bad boy in public, but at home around my closes family members I would act like me.

A girl who likes to drink hot chocolate at home, reads juicy romance novels at night, and gossip on the phone with my best-friend. My alternate personality also had a name. The first name Duke was my father's first name and Devlin was my mother's last name. before she married my father. When it was deemed, I was too smart for the boarding school I was going to I continued my education at Domino High School in Japan where I meet Yugi and the others.

Even after knowing the Yugi gang for more than five years I haven't corrected them about my gender, name or anything about me really. Anna though thinks that if they are as trustful as I say they are. They should know the real me, but come on how could I.

Seto is just waiting for a bomb to drop so that he could take try to use something against me and my company. Yugi, and Joey would probably be traumatized for life. Tea and Mai would most likely keep staring at me until they figure out how they didn't realize my gender sooner. Mokuba would probably shrug it off and Serenity would never speak to me again. Last Tristan lose his mind because he broke his bro code of not hitting a girl which we did many times.

Although it has gotten harder for me to cross-dress in my senior year of college. You see in the beginning of freshmen year of college my body started to mature which means my body, voice and just everything girly to fucking periods happened. My chest which was usually flat as a board grew to average c-cups, my voice became higher pitched and now I have a girly ass which in guy standards it called a bubble butt plus the monthly bloody periods.

To make matters worse even though I have been avoiding the Yugi gang saying I was too busy with college work and the company to come visit them. They bragged about coming over to visit me a bunch of times in Battle City, but I didn't believe them until that just happened.


End file.
